Gemini Degel
Gemini Degel '[双子座 (ジェミニ) のデジェル, ''Jemini no Dejeru] is one of the Gemini Saints and the adoptive elder brother of Gemini June. Degel is guardian of the Gemini Temple, along with his adoptive younger sister, June. Degel is a member of the 8th Century Gold Class alongside his sister. As Gemini is an Air Sign, Degel can use the element of air to devastating effects. Appearance He is a short young man with blond hair (in a chin-length bob cut) and green eyes. He wears a green jacket, brown pants, and a white hat, and is often seen having a rifle slung over his shoulder. He also has a cross shaped scar on his left shoulder. In an earlier design, his hair was drawn much shorter and he wore a green hat. However, in the earliest design known of him, he wore no hat and his jacket was blue, with his pants colored beige. During the Holy War he participated in, Degel wore metal armor. Personality Degel is seemingly eternally neutral and lives his life as a hermit/recluse, surrounded by the Alps. He hates outsiders and in the past, he was hired by the Vatican as a mercenary. He is also very frugal, for buying cheap cheese rather than a more expensive variety, claiming he likes the taste of it better. He has shown to have quite a temper, but has a soft spot for Gemini June (adoptive younger sister) and is extremely protective of her. Unlike the other Gold Signers, he is quite distrustful of Deities and Gods. Although for some reason, he has shown a unusual devotion to Helena Valkyrie, also a Deity. Background Born in the Alphs Mountains, in a icy paradise, Degel was raised in a loving home by his benevolent parents. Despite always starving, they made enough to warm themselves and their only son. However, there is a story told in the mountains of legendary warriors that defend the weak against the strong. Degel`s parents were no different, as they were killed by enemies of the Gold Signers who were too late to save them. Thus, Degel lived his life as a hermit in the always-snowy Alphs Mountains never leaving them even to warm up. After a while, he decided to start carving out a life. Over the next six years, he would become one of Switzerland`s Greatest Fireside Stories, known among travelers as the "Fireside Blacksmith'"'', for being able to repair even the most dangerous of weapons. Many a Gold Signer traveled to him to have their armor and weapons repaired unaware that the enemies lurking in the shadows wanted to take advantage of his kindness too. Rescuing June By this time, Degel had become one of the Gold Signers, one of the legendary Gold Class. Taking a mission to Lichtenstein, Degel decided to see if he could adopt a little sister as he had become sort of tired of his Gold Class status. Much to his surprise, he soon found himself adopting June and he taught her to become stronger, faster, and a good fighter. Later, June would become his fellow Gemini Saint and the two would wreck havoc together.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Signers Category:Gemini Signers Category:Demigod Category:Deceased